List of NCIS episodes
NCIS and its characters were originally introduced in a two-part episode of the CBS television series JAG in April 2003. The show premiered on September 23, 2003, in the United States. Created by Donald P. Bellisario and Don McGill, and executive produced by Bellisario, Shane Brennan, Gary Glasberg, and George Schenck & Frank Cardea, NCIS stars Mark Harmon as Supervisory Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs, in charge of NCIS's Major Case Response Team. Based out of the Washington, DC, Navy Yard, the team also includes variously Caitlin Todd (Sasha Alexander), Anthony DiNozzo (Michael Weatherly), Timothy McGee (Sean Murray), Eleanor Bishop (Emily Wickersham), Ziva David (Cote de Pablo), Alexandra Quinn (Jennifer Esposito), Jacqueline Sloane (Maria Bello), and Nicholas Torres (Wilmer Valderrama). MI6 agent Clayton Reeves (Duane Henry), forensic specialist Abby Sciuto (Pauley Perrette), and medical examiners Jimmy Palmer (later Dr. Jimmy Palmer; Brian Dietzen) and Dr. Donald "Ducky" Mallard (David McCallum) also assist the team during these troubled times, while successive Directors Tom Morrow (Alan Dale), Jennifer Shepard (Lauren Holly), and Leon Vance (Rocky Carroll) command from on-high. On February 29, 2016, the series was renewed for a fourteenth and fifteenth season. As of January 9, 2018, 342 episodes of NCIS have aired. Series overview Episodes Introductory episodes The program and its characters are introduced during the eighth season of JAG. The JAG episodes, "Ice Queen" and "Meltdown", served as pilot episodes for the show. The character Special Agent Vivian Blackadder (Robyn Lively) does not appear in the series because producer Donald Bellisario felt that "she was a little soft for this kind of role". In October 2003, the two episodes were edited together and aired as "Navy NCIS: The Beginning". Season 1 (2003–04) *Sean Murray (Timothy McGee) had a continuous arc starting with the seventh episode ("Sub Rosa"). Season 2 (2004–05) *Sean Murray (Timothy McGee) was promoted to the main cast starting with the episode ("See No Evil"). *Sasha Alexander (Special Agent Caitlin Todd) left the show after the season finale ("Twilight"). Season 3 (2005–06) *Cote de Pablo (Ziva David) had a continuous arc starting with the first two episodes ("Kill Ari"), and later promoted to the main cast in the episode "Silver War". *Lauren Holly (NCIS Director Jenny Shepard) was promoted to the main cast in the ninth episode ("Frame Up"). *This was the first season to have 24 episodes. Season 4 (2006–07) Season 5 (2007–08) *Rocky Carroll (Leon Vance) had a continuous arc starting with episode 14 ("Internal Affairs"). *Lauren Holly (Jenny Shepard) left the show after the season finale ("Judgment Day"). Season 6 (2008–09) *Rocky Carroll (Leon Vance) was promoted to the main cast starting with the episode ("Last Man Standing"). * "Legend" serves as the two-part backdoor pilot for the spin-off NCIS: Los Angeles. Season 7 (2009–10) Season 8 (2010–11) Season 9 (2011–12) Season 10 (2012–13) *Brian Dietzen as M.E. Assistant (Jimmy Palmer) is promoted to the main cast as of this season. * "Red Check" serves as the two-part backdoor pilot for the spin-off NCIS: Ottawa. Season 11 (2013–14) *Cote de Pablo as Special Agent (Ziva David) departed the show after the episode "Past, Present, and Future". *Emily Wickersham as Probationary Special Agent (Eleanor Bishop) is introduced in the episode "Gut Check", and was later promoted to the main cast in the episode "Kill Chain". Season 12 (2014–15) Season 13 (2015–16) *Michael Weatherly (Anthony DiNozzo) departed the series after the season finale "Family First". Season 14 (2016–17) *Jennifer Esposito (Alexandra "Alex" Quinn) and Wilmer Valderrama (Nicholas "Nick" Torres) join the cast. Jennifer Esposito departed in the season finale. *Duane Henry MI6 Senior Officer (Clayton Reeves) was promoted to the main cast in the fifth episode ("Philly"). Season 15 (2017–18) *Maria Bello (Jacqueline Sloane) made her series debut in episode 4, “Skeleton Crew”, before her promotion to series regular in episode 5, "Fake It 'Til You Make It". *Pauley Perrette (Abby Sciuto) and Duane Henry (Clayton Reeves) departed the show in episode 22, “Two Steps Back”. Home media References Category:NCIS Category:Lists of crime television series episodes Category:Lists of American television series episodes Category:NCIS episodes Category:NCIS seasons